


The Dragons

by FairyTail_NaLu (orphan_account)



Series: The Dragons [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Friendship, Fun, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FairyTail_NaLu
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have turned into Dragons. They work on their magic, training to get stronger with Demons on the loose. Before long, a war begins with the demons and things are lost.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: The Dragons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563847
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarlingNatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingNatsu/gifts), [Amara22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amara22/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How To Train Your Dragon Slayer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903442) by [DarlingNatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingNatsu/pseuds/DarlingNatsu). 
  * Inspired by [Nalu - A twist in time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936929) by [Amara22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amara22/pseuds/Amara22). 



> I'm not very good at this. I want to write FanFics, but with writer's block, they end up not worthy of my time, but I'm trying to push through writer's block to write this. I love it already and I hope you do too. Just to let you know, the beginning is a bit off, but I don't know how to fix it. Be ready for the next chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy wants to Help Natsu with his problems, but that doesn't happen. Instead, as they are on their walk, someone is targetting Natsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! I am changing about how this series is going to be. I want this to be dedicated to Amara22 and DarlingNatsu. I am going to have them be spelled into dragons, put into a war, then placed back in time. I want this to be a crazy mix of what both of these authors have done. Also, this is after GMG. I am doing Tartaros and then Alveraz. Then back in time.

Natsu groaned as Lucy pulled him by the scarf. "Luce! Where are we going?"

Lucy growled and gripped the scarf tightened. "We're going on a walk to let go of that excess energy. It drives me insane and it makes it hard to think."

Natsu sighed. "Ya know, sometimes I only have the energy for a reason. I don't have a reason for it though."

Lucy turned to look at Natsu. His eyes were so sad, so lonely. She then realized that he hasn't told anyone his problems for fear of their judging. Lucy walked closer, ignoring the small blush that bloomed across her face. "Why would you say that?"

Natsu stepped back a bit, pink dusting his cheeks as he thought about it. "I-I don't know. It just came out of ma mouth."

Lucy pulled his scarf as she stepped forward. "Well, it seems that my dragon has problems that he doesn't want to share. Is there a reason for that?"

Natsu's eyes widened quickly as he looked away. Lucy sighed and pulled him into a hug. She dug her face into his collar and breathed him in. Smelled like wood and pine, with a small mixture of campfire spice. She loved it. "Why won't you tell me? I want to make it better, I want to call it, I want to make sure It's lifted off your shoulders. I want to help."

Natsu dug his head into her shoulder, happy that her hair was in his reach. He took a shuddering breath, not knowing this feeling since Igneel had disappeared. He nodded and carefully pulled back. "Thanks, Luce. We'll talk later."

Lucy nodded and looked to the side as the bushes rustled slightly. She stared, surprised to see light in the bushes. Her eyes widened as she looked at Natsu and then the attacker. She shoved Natsu to the side, and with a cry, was hit. She spiraled back and groaned before sitting up. She screamed as the sound came in so much defined waves. She covered her ears before opened her eyes. She was rushed was a color of light, so much more defined than she was used to. Natsu, off to the side, sat up with a groan. She stared at his face long enough to see red scales appearing on his face.

Lucy felt around her face, tears streaming as she felt scales along her face. She crawled over to Natsu, who seemed to have a feral look on his face. I soon disappeared when her face came into view. Natsu stared in shock before caressing the now scaled face. Black scales were beginning to spread across her face as she cried, her eyes growing sharper and sharper.

He leaned forward and placed his forehead on hers, breathing deeply as he stared into her sharp and fearful eyes. They seemed to get brighter and brighter until they were a bright Amber. As he looked closer, he noticed that there were speckles of the sweet violet. He smiled, knowing his eyes were probably changing color as well. He stood, picking her up as he did so, holding her in his arms as she began to heat up. He looked at her worried as she stared at him confused. Her face was filled with scales, her neck and arms next. As he stared at her, he noticed small horns forming on her head.

He changed course and headed towards the forest. If she was going through what he thought she was going through than they had to hide in the forest. Natsu sighed and dropped to his knees as the scales slithered down to her feet. He pulled her close as they began going through pain that seemed impossible, but it only got worse. Wings shot out of their backs, tails following not long before. Lucy screams as Natsu sends comforting words into her hair as he goes through stronger pain.

Lucy pushed Natsu away as her form began to shift. She screamed as bones broke, shifting into larger legs and talons. Happy flew over, worried that his two favorite people were screaming. He was terrified to see Natsu and Lucy turning into animals. He was lucky that he was an animal and could talk in a way that people couldn't understand them. He landed as the screaming stopped and only pants and groans were left. He walked over to the red animal that was Natsu, tears falling down his face as he stared at his father-figure.

He patted the scaled cheek, tears streaming faster as the animal opened its eyes, blinking blearily at the cat. "Natsu." Happy whined.

His eyes spread, revealing large evergreen eyes with flecks of amber. Natsu stared at Happy, noticing that he seemed smaller, his head barely reaching past his own. He stared s Happy cried, clutching his face. He winced as the claws dug into his face. "Happy? What are ya doing here?" He asked, his voice raspy from screaming. It had hurt like hell, and he didn't want another.

"I heard you guys screaming so I came over and checked it out. It turns out you were turning into... What Igneel was."

Natsu's eyes widened as he sat up slowly. He looked around, looking for the dark scales that had covered Lucy's face. When he found them, he slowly got up and walked to her, after he stared at his talons. He nudged her gently, a groan rasping out of her snout. He snorted and nudged her with his snort this time. "Luce. You need to get up. Happy's worried and Mavis might want us to get to the guild so we can plan something.

Lucy groaned as Happy pounced on her face and sat down. She scrunched her brows in question before looking at Happy. A red dragon was hanging over her, worry on its face. Lucy closed her eyes and muttered softly, "Is this a dream?"

Natsu shook his head as he laid down beside her. "Sorry Luce." Her eyes opened, staring at him with a frown. "This isn't a dream. I think a mage his us with some spell that turned us into dragons. Hopefully, people can understand us."

Happy shrugged. "I can understand you. I can tell everyone what you're saying." He gasped looking at shoulder and foot. "You guys have your guild marks! No one has ever had a red mark on your right shoulder and Lucy is the only one with a mark on her hand. That's proof enough."

Lucy looked at her front right foot and smiled softly. "Yeah, I guess that's true. We should get used to our bodies. And I need to see if I can make attacks like Natsu. I can't exactly use my keys." She pointed at the keys discarded to the side. "I have to learn Dragon Magic. Since we're dragons, we have to learn to use magic to protect ourselves."

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense. I hope that you can learn the attacks I use."

Lucy nodded before sneezing, black flame decorated with white fire blasting out of her mouth, firing at a tree before her. Her eyes widened as she looked at Natsu and the tree. "I think I can!"

Natsu jumped, wings snapping out. Lucy yelped as she ducked. "Whoops..." Natsu whispered as he pulled them close to his body. Lucy shifted, getting ready to stand. She wobbled a bit before leaning lightly on a tree. She was very skinny. A skinny dragon who didn't seem to eat. Natsu moved forward and rubbed his neck on hers, trying to move it. She lifted her head to the side and sighed, leaning into his scratchy scales.

"That feels good Natsu. I didn't know that my neck was itchy." She ground out as he pressed harder against her. She moaned in pleasure before collapsing and sprawling out on the grassy ground. Natsu growled, looking up as something shiny flew over them. It stopped right above them, wings glimmering in the sun.

"Happy, get away from the Beasts!" The winged creature said. The dragons paled as the figure lowered, revealing a very pissed Erza. "Get away from the animals! We don't know what they can do."

Lucy looked away as tears gathered in her eyes, blinding her momentarily before falling down her scaled cheek. Natsu stood over her protectively as he stared at Erza. Now that he was a dragon, he knew he was stronger than Erza was. Happy shook his head as he looked between the three. "No! These are our friends. They were hit by a spell, which turned them into dragons. If you look closely you can see the guild marks on their bodies."

Erza stepped forward, sword drawn as she walked over. Natsu growled, giving her a warning. She moved forward, pulling the sword back as she examined their bodies. Her eyes widened as she found them. In the same places as the missing members. Erza ran up to the black dragon and tugged on a horn. "Lucy? Is that you?" The dragon looked at Erza, tears blocking the face of the friend in front of her. She nodded, chirping a bit.

Happy raised a paw. "Lucy said that it was her and that she wanted to find a way to get stronger, while also letting the members know what happened. SHe doesn't know how to reverse the spell."

Natsu yelped when the horn on Lucy's snout poed his rump. Happy kept his paw up. "Natsu said, 'Hey!'."

Lucy turned towards the blue cat who grinned at her as he held a fish to his mouth. Lucy dipped her head slightly as she stared at Erza. "I can't understand you?" Erza asked as she looked at the starry dragon before her. Lucy shook her head. Erza let go of Lucy's head and threw her fist into her palm. "We're going to master so we can find a way to understand you. Not by using Happy as a translator."

Natsu snorted before laying down beside Lucy and Erza. Lucy stood and held out her foot, talons spread as she put the paw before Erza. Erza climbed on, waiting until she was placed on Lucy's back to ask her question. "Are we going to the guild?" She paused. "Can you use magic?"

The dragons nodded at both questions, which had Erza pale. She shook her head as the dragon began to communicate. "Natsu, what do you think the guild members would think? Two dragons and Erza is on one of them? ooh! Let's kill 'em!"

Natsu shook his head. "No. We'll be useful though. Get on more jobs and go on more dangerous missions. I think we may be stronger than Erza when it comes to pure strength. She paled when she heard we used magic, so that's only worse." He paused. "Remember that black dragon Acnologia? I think we can defeat him."

Lucy's eyes widened and she jumped a bit. "We probably can! Let's get to the guild before it's too late!" She looked at Happy. "Translate this for Erza. Hold On!" She ran quickly weaving through the trees of the forest, jumping over fallen logs and sneaking past large monkeys. Erza released her gripped when the arrived before the stone building of Fairy Tail.

Erza jumped off and opened the doors, the dragons hiding out of sight. Erza waved her hands as she motioned them outside. "I have found the members, but someone hit them with a spell. If you look, you'll see that their guild marks are there."

Everyone left the guild and looked around, not paying attention above them on the porch. Gajeel, however, noticed that something was amiss. He sniffed around, finally noticing two dragons above them. One black with white markings. The other all red with black rhombuses on its talons and horns. Looking closely, he noticed the guild marks on their respected places. He nodded and they grinned, showing rows of sharp teeth. They jumped down, startling the other members into turning around. They gawked at the large dragons before them.

Erza walked up to master and said, "We need to find a way for us to understand them. Only cats can understand them."

Makarov nodded and vanished inside the building. After a moment, Jellal appeared beside them, wondering why he was called to cast a spell on two guild members. After seeing the dragons, he realized that he had to have them be able to understand the creatures. Jellal held out his hands and began to chant, making the dragons glow with a faint light.

Lucy sighed as warmth flooded her system. She laid down after the glow vanished, staring at the sky dragon slayer. "Hello, Wendy!"

Wendy jumped up and down before rushing up to Lucy and hugging her snout. "You're mama now!"

Lucy blushed deeply but pulled Wendy closer. "Haven't I always been? I've loved you since you first popped into my life."

'Aws' rang around the dragons. Natsu walked over to Lucy and grinned. "Well, who's mama now?"

Wendy jumped up as climbed up Natsu's tail. before jumping on his head, gripping the horns. "Papa!"

Lucy and Natsu blushed as she declared who was who. While Wendy was mature now, she had her moments. Lucy giggled as Wendy jumped off before climbing on to her back. "Can we fly around? I miss flying around on Grandeeney. I think we all do."

Lucy shrugged and stood up, spreading her majestic wings. "I could try." She moved them a bit, flapping them up and down. She nodded. "I'll try."

Lucy flew up a few feet before rising higher. She curved her wings forward as if rowing a boat to glide forward. Lucy grinned as they flew around safely before landing beside Natsu with ease. The patterns on her body glimmered softly as they twinkled in the evening sun. Lucy stared at Natsu, who looked at her with a dopey grin. "Mama and Papa, Eh?"

Lucy looked away, a flush blooming on her cheeks. "Just what Wendy thinks. Don't let it get to your head." Lucy winced slightly at her words. While she loved him and trusted him with her life, she didn't know if it was the same for him. Only time would tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Natsu flew into the Anima, entering Edolas. They fly throughout the land, searching for anything that might hint a lacrima. What they do find, surprises them more than it should. Three of their Earthland friends along with a Different Guild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! I hope you liked the last chapter. I put all I could into it. Please continue reading it. I think that this Fic would be around 20 chapters, but we'll see how much i put into it. Hopefully, with every chapter, there aren't more than two notes. I should only have the beginning and end. If I have more, don't mind them. They are probably from different chapters. I hope you continue putting comments and Kudos. They help me continue with this Fic.

The wind chilled the flowers as it passed through, pulling them down before they bounced back up. Wings fluttered, moving with each blow of the wind. Lucy's eyes slowly opened as she looked around, wind flowing all around. She smiled slightly as she noticed Wendy squeezed in-between. She sighed, laying her head back down as she watched the sunrise. It was such a beautiful sight, she couldn't hold it in. a bright happy grin spilled her face as she closed her eyes basking in the sunlight. However, that soon changed when she began getting hot. She growled and readjusted, turning her back on the cool cobblestone. It sizzled as the cool side began to heathen. She growled and went behind the building, grass burning as she stamped through. Natsu and Wendy came up behind and nudged her, forcing her to lay down on her side.

She sighed in relief before saying, "Who knew black dragons could get soo hot?"

Natsu raised his hand. "Redfox said that Metalicana got hot all the time. He wasn't even fully black."

Wendy shrugged as she cooled down Lucy's scales. "I didn't think you would get hot enough for the cobblestone to sizzle."

Lucy chuckled. "Well, some things don't make sense." She tapped her chin. "Well, it did blow fire yesterday from sneezing. I might be some kind of fire dragon, but my flames are different from Natsu's. They're black with hints of white. Almost like space."

Wendy clapped her hands, "Does that mean that you're one of the legendary Spacial Fire dragons?"

Lucy tilted her head. "There's such a thing?"

Wendy nodded. "Yeah. They're black with different things of white. Doesn't matter what it is. It just has to be black with white. I heard their fire is the same way."

Lucy nodded. "Yeah. I guess that's what I am."

Happy came up and nudged himself between Lucy's head horns. "You're a lot warmer than Natsu. I like it."

Luy blushed and laid her head down. "Thanks..." She paused, "I think."

Natsu laughed. "Well, I think Luce has an admirer."

Lucy punched him, knocking him to the side as Lucy laughed. Her laugh rang out around them, smiles spreading as they stared at the smiling girl. Lucy nudged Wendy on to her back as she stood, the weather heating up a bit with each passing second. "Wanna fly around? I'm sure Natsu could use the practice."

Natsu's face darkened as he flushed. Wendy giggled as she climbed on to her mother's back. "OK!"

Lucy smiled as she spread her dark decorated wings. Natsu spread his magenta wings, bouncing back as they snapped into Lucy's side. He grinned sheepishly as she glared at him. Wendy giggled as she looked at the two. She was so happy that everything was over. So far, she didn't have any worries. Wendy grabbed Lucy's horns and pulled her head to the side. "Can we go now?"

Lucy's head began bobbing up and down. Natsu walked after them as they began weaving around the front where a group of people was surrounding the guild. Lucy paused, head slinking back as she stared at the mob. "Where are the dragons!?" She became aware of the torches and pitchforks. As if that would kill them. They could FLY for goodness sakes. She shook her head as they continued. "Last time there were dragons, the town was destroyed!"

Makarov shook his head. "That was a hundred years ago. We haven't caused any damage to this town since. The only damage done was to the guild."

The mayor snorted. "My father watched as the blue dragon destroyed the town. While it was saved by a little girl, it was still your guild!"

Natsu growled silently as he stared at the mob. Lucy yelped, before covering her mouth and backing away. She heard footsteps coming near so the chose the only way to escape. By jumping on to the guild. Natsu followed, his tail disappearing as the mayor comes into the alley. A pebble fell, falling on the head of the mayor. He looked up and gasped to find a very beautiful dragon. The black body covered with majestic white patterns. Her head was tilted as if in question. This dragon meant no harm.

He smiled and walked off. "Found them," he announced. As everyone surged forward, he held up his hand. "They mean us no harm. If they did, I would have been dead already."

The townspeople gasped. The rushed to the alleyway and found nothing, they looked everywhere, even above their heads, but no dragons had been seen. They walked back over to the mayor and shook their heads sharply. "We found no dragons. We even searched above our heads. We saw no dragons."

The mayor ran back in a rush, looking for the dragons that he had seen. He noticed a black and white horn hanging out of place, but that was all. He laughed and held his hand into the air. The dragon looked up and let down her arm. He stepped up and let himself be mesmerized by the beautiful dragons. He looked at the red on behind her, teeth showing a painful death if the female gets hurt.

He nodded and turned to the female. It had a little girl on its back! The beautiful dragon spread its beautiful wings and jumped up into the air, his feet still planted on the palm of her foot. Her talons curled up around him so he didn't fall off and kill himself. They flew off, circling the town, burning bad guys that the mayor had spotted, and then placing him with the mob that stared at them in shock. Wendy patted Lucy's shoulder as they landed, letting Lucy know to drop the mayor.

Makarov stared at the dazed expression of the mayor. It confused him as to how two dragons from their guild were able to do that. Lucy laid down, the ground sizzling a bit from her hot body. Makarov snorted and walked over to Lucy. "I'm guessing that your body heats up during the day?"

Lucy nodded. "I believe so. This is so new to me, so I don't know what to do."

Makarov chuckled. "Well, I'm sure that you can raise your magic higher than it was before. I'm sure Natsu would like to help you with that."

Natsu stared at him in surprise. He had been thinking about that the day before. Did Makarov read his mind? Natsu nodded hurriedly, "Yeah! I'll train ya luce! Maybe even help Wendy a bit."

So they set off to train. Erza came now and then to see how they were doing, giving them some hints on how to use their legs and talons, as well as head and tail. Natsu already had some of this covered from the attacks that he had taught Lucy. After a year, Lucy was strong enough that she had to mask her power in order not to crush the people around her. Wendy was also stronger, able to attack from a distance as well as hear attackers from miles away. Natsu was the strongest, his power towering over Lucy's, but she was getting closer and closer each time she trained.

Natsu had paused his training, and he decided he strong enough for whatever came his way. Of course, his ego was far too large, but at least he was strong enough to protect the ones he loved.

Lucy had continued training so she could get strong enough to fend for herself. While she had been weak, she had been kidnapped, hurt and damaged in some way. She didn't want that anymore. She wanted to be able to stay strong like her partners and even her best friend. She had always been saved by him. Always been found by him. She had loved every moment of it. When he had kept her going through the hardest of times. Though she had always complained when she was forced to fix things, to train, to get up. She was naive and she would admit it.

She wouldn't try to get saved now. She was strong enough(even large enough) to save herself. She would have to fend for herself when they weren't around to save her. Lucy grinned as the forest before her melted to ash. She was so much stronger, and she might as well be a dragon slayer. She paused as she thought about it. Was she a dragon slayer? The hit had been for Natsu. Was she even supposed to get hit? Was she supposed to use her magic?

As she thought about this, Natsu came up from behind her, legs nearly floating with each soft step he took. Lucy jumped as his breath fanned against his. She turned around and licked his snout. He snorted and licked her back. They began licking each other playfully, cleaning off unknown dirt and grime. Natsu panted as he lost his breath from all the licking. A few times, their tongues have gone into contact, but they didn't mind. They were dragons. Drank out of the same water source and shared food. They shared germs in some way or another. It didn't bother him, so he didn't think it would bother her.

Lucy grinned as she watched Natsu pant through lidded eyes. She used so much energy that she needed a break. She carefully laid down and motioned Natsu over. He grunted as he moved over to her side before laying down beside her. She sighed as she snuggled into his back. While they didn't have arms, she always welcomed his warmth. She always knew it was him when his arms enveloped her. She felt so safe in her little cacoon. It was his turn.

Natsu began to pur as she warmed up a bit, pressing up against his back. He loved the way she was always touching in some sort of way since they turned into dragons. He loved that he was always around unless she was training by herself, and even then, she would search for him, touching him when he was found. He found that he loved everything she did. He found out a while earlier that he loved her. He knew it when Future Lucy had died right before him. Yet he never told her, in fear that he would get rejected. She felt like a wimp. Go ahead and call him that. Love is a scary thing.

So, he kept it to himself. When Happy teased them, he kept silent knowing it was very true. Though with Lucy yelling 'Shut Up Cat!' all the time, she wasn't denying it. His eyes widened and he waited until her breathing had evened out to look up. Her face was so calm, so serene. He wanted to trace his fingers delicately across her face, but since he had been turned into a dragon, he would wake her up, and he didn't do that. Though he would have to when Gray and Erza wanted to go on a mission.  
~~~~~~  
The council was loud. Everyone argued at everyone while the guards laughed. Each time they had held a meeting, these two people had laughed at their arguments, knowing that this happened every single time, each with a similar topic: Someone is Threatening the Magic Council.

"Daronbolt, every time they argue about the same thing! How much of this are we going to take before they hear our laughs?" Lahar, a member of the Magic Council, and guard of the Council room.

Mest Gryder, also known as Daronbolt shook his head as he held his stomach. "How the hell do they argue like this? Same topic too!" He paused as he listened closely. "But this time it seems like they're talking about... Tartaros."

They paled, their white faces contrasting against the white and blue colors of their robes. That soon changed when the building behind them exploded, blasting them forward. The Magic Council tried to protect themselves, but each one was hit, but only one had managed to survive. Lahar stopped breathing as Mest reached him. He ran around, calling for the members of the council as he heard coughing ring around the destroyed building.

He ran towards but fell back as an explosion stopped him in his tracks. An odd creature, a mixture between a human and a jackal stood before him, holding a member's head with one hand. "Run!" The member whispered as the grip on his head tightened. "Run, Daronbolt! Alert the members!"

Mest shook his head. "I can't do that. I can't abandon you."

The odd creature chuckled as he watched the two converse. "I believe I am forgotten, so I must introduce myself." He paused as the two stopped talking. "Oh don't stop." He paused again as they froze. "Well, anyway, my name is Jackal. A demon of Tartaros. We have bee taking down guilds of the Balam Alliance because of our leader, E.N.D. We are going to attack until we are the only ones left. Have fun."

And with that, Jackal exploded the Council member's head. Mest stood quickly and ran off, disappearing in a flash of clothing. Jackal laughed as he disappeared. Explosions rang around the building as he ran off towards his demon guild.  
~~~~~~  
Makarov listened to each word with a dark face. Tartaros was getting back in action, and his brats weren't back yet. He nodded quickly and began calling people back.  
~~~~~~  
Laxus growled and looked up. "Swish." A flurry of magic ran through them, heading towards the retired Magic Council member, Yajima. Laxus growled and summoned Lightning, cutting the magic away. He looked up to find the odd creature in a hood staring at them. "Whoosh."

More magic cut through them, this time destroying the restaurant behind them. Yajima cried out, trying to get away from his exploding building. Laxus went forward and fought the demon that claimed his name was Tempester, and that he was a demon made on Death particles. Laxus defeated him, giving him mortal wounds. It was his turn to defeat the mage. His body swirled around, letting loose death particles made from his body.

Laxus watched as his teammates choked on the particles around them. It hurt. He hurt. He didn't want them to die. "I'll swallow this whole to stop you from choking. If Natsu can consume my lightning, and someone else god fire, then i can swallow this!"

He began to swallow the particles, making sure they all came to his direction, but after a few seconds, he could hold no more. The rest of the particles spread through the town, affecting the humans as well as mages that have walked through the town. He collapses and closes his eyes, mind racing as he fell asleep, his lungs choking him.  
~~~~~~  
Natsu choked a bit as he breathed in particles. It wasn't enough to hurt him, but it burned a crap ton. He roared, burning the particles around the town. He winced, finding out that the particles were extremely flammable. He nudged Lucy awake and pulled her to the guild. "Something is going on. We need to see what's going on."

Lucy nodded but froze, head rising as she sniffed out someone. Her eyes narrowed as she rushed into the smoky air. She growled lowly as she neared the threat, only to find the Thunder Tribe, as well as Yajima, were laying on the ground, barely breathing a bit. She yelped and rushed forward, her teeth catching on their clothing as she flew up in the air. She headed towards Natsu with a blast of speed, worry evident in her eyes. "I found them where 8Island was supposed to be."

Natsu's eyes widened as he took a sniff, coughing sharply. "We need to take them to Porlyisca. We also need to tell Gramps what happened."

Lucy snorted. "We don't even know what happened."

Natsu nodded. "That's true."

Lucy rubbed her face. "Then why did you say that?" She chuckled as he began to whine about saying stuff when he can't think of something better. She grinned as she inched closer. "So, the great Natsu Dragneel knows how to think? What kind of sorcery is this?"

Natsu snorted and leaned closer as well. "Well, the great Natsu Dragneel loves to think. Just not out loud. I think about a certain someone. I love to hang out with her."

Lucy blushed, licked Natsu's face and spread her wings. "We should probably get them to the guild."

Natsu sighed and nodded. He had been so close, but she just had to change it. He spread his wings and jumped off a tree, wincing as it fell over. Lucy joined him, the members of the Thunder Tribe hanging from her teeth. He snorted as they began to swing. He landed, wings closing tight to his body. Lucy nearly collasped, her feet dragging against the ground. She groaned and gently set everyone down. Wendy rushed out, sending her parents before stopping. She glanced at the people on the ground before staring at the people laying on the ground. She hurriedly rushed to their sides, healing what she could.

She shook her head after a few minutes. "I can't get the poison out of their lungs. There's too much of it. Especially in Laxus-san."

Lucy nodded. "Alright. Let's get them in the infirmary."

They rushed inside and hurriedly explained the situation in which they found the members. Makarov nodded as he stroked his mustache. "Yes, this is what Daronbolt described to me. It turns out that the Demons of the guild Tartaros are attacking dark guilds from the Balam Alliance."

Natsu shook his head as a growl climbed his throat. "I get why they'd start doin' this now. We finished the GMG and then we barely get a break, we get turned into dragons, then, we get our magic back up. Now, we got demons hunting down the retired Magic Council members."

Everyone stared at Natsu, confusion mixing with surprise watched. "What? I was just saying what we've seen. Yajima was attacked. He's a retired member."

Makarov nodded thoughtfully. "I believe that this might be the goal. But what about the current-or rather- deceased members?"

Natsu nodded. "Yeah... about that... I think that they may be after everyone. They are getting to everyone by going after the Magic Council. Without the magic council, everyone will be thrown into chaos. Without the magic council, everyone will be forced to go after the dark guilds. But with the Tartaros guild destroying even the dark guilds, no one will be able to do the right thing. Tartaros is the strongest dark guild out there now that Grimoire Heart is out of service."

Lucy giggled as everyone stared at him in confusion. They turned to her as she laughed at their faces. That her laugh soon turned dark before it disappeared fully. Her features darkened as she began to speak. "What he's saying is that through the council, everyone is placed in destruction. The laws get destroyed and everyone gets killed, except the Tartaros guild. These demons have all the power of the world right now, and we don't stand a chance without the magic council." She paused, a grin growing on her face. "But we're Fairy Tail! They are the ones who don't stand a chance!"

"Yeah!" The guild rang out in a chorus. 

Lucy continued to speak as if she was the master of the guild. "We need to send groups to find retired council members so that we can protect them. While Natsu and I are dragons, we can certainly pack a punch. The highest amount of members in each group is six members. Master and everyone in the Infirmary will stay here. Master, you will keep watch with the lacrima. Levy, Freed, collect books. We need to find out where each member is. Everyone else, form your groups. We need to be ready by tomorrow. Be careful. We don't know what magic these demons use."

Everyone nodded, each of them grouping up. After a while, there were at least twenty groups. Lucy smiled. She smiled and turned to Makarov who nodded. She felt giddy and very excited. Happy, Charle, Wendy, Natsu, and herself were going to go to the retired member, Michello.

Natsu nudged Lucy, who kicked him in return. He stood on his hind legs and began fighting with her. She grinned and pushed him to the side. His wings snapped open and nearly hit her in the face. She growled and snapped opened her wings, jumped, and hit him in the eye with her tail. He yelped and fell back, destroying tables, as well as plates and mugs. Lucy laughed, running out of the guild as she did. She spread her wings and jumped, flying off into the distance. He froze when something pierced her wing, making her fall with a cry.

With a roar that shook the guild, he took off, running towards the area where Lucy had landed. She was panting with a large cut, spreading until it broke off. Natsu looked around for anything that had harmed her. Lucy stood shakily, legs wobbling as she walked up and rubbed his neck. "I'm fine," She said, "Just my wing is torn a bit."

Natsu growled but rubbed her neck as well, walking in circles. "It's not ok! They hurt you!"

Lucy sighed and sat down, leaning into his side. "I'm fine. I'm not dead, I'm not dying. I'm fine." She paused when she realized he was still looking around for whoever tore her wings. She had to admit, it hurt, but she wasn't going to say that.

Natsu snorted. "You just did."

Lucy stared. Was she talking out loud?

Natsu nodded and she blushed. She hid her head in his wing that was tucked neatly against his body. "Don't do anything rash. I don't like how it ends up. You always get hurt, just to protect me. I don't like it."

Natsu snorted again. "Be glad it isn't Mating Season. This town would be in flames by the time I reach you."

Lucy froze. "When is Mating Season?"

Natsu tapped his chin as he thought about it. "Next year. Maybe in September. I don't know the exact times because I wasn't old enough. Now, however, I am old enough." He paused and tapped Lucy's snout. "And so are you."

Lucy nodded slowly after she slapped Natsu's talon away from her snout. Natsu chuckled before pulling her back to the guild. "We need to get your wing healed."

Lucy groaned. "I know. Can we do it after my nap? I want to get some rest before we go to battle."

Natsu smiled as he pulled her in, gasps ringing around them. "Sure. You'll nap and Wendy will heal you. That way, you get to rest and your wing will heal faster."

Lucy grunted as she laid down beside the bar. She slipped under the stairs and placed her horned head between her paws. She closed her eyes as Wendy began to heal her wing. Humming in comfort, she fell into a deep sleep, never noticing when Natsu rolled up beside her, covering her with his wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! We finished another Chapter! Yay! Please continue to read my works. I am very new to this website, and I already love it. Love Yall!

**Author's Note:**

> Like the Chapter? Give a Kudos and continue the Fic. Please comment and tell me what I need to fix. I Love Yall and I hope you help me through this.


End file.
